Breaking A Sweat
by Written Fire
Summary: During America's daily exercise, he is pleasantly interrupted by a furious Arthur. Both country and human names used; contains a sexytimes scene.


_Hey everyone, I'm back! If you are a reader of **Break Down My Walls**, there will be a note for that at the bottom!_

_Now, this is...well... *blush* This story does contain...sexytime...It's my first time ever writing it, so please bear with me if it isn't the best!  
_

_And on that note, I would like to thank my Kei for reading it over for me and helping me with 'that' scene...I really appreciate it, love. Greatly. 3 (heart)  
_

__This story is for my Romano! Or Lexie, whichever you prefer xD I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't...well be gentle with me please! Lol love you, dear~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

He didn't really know how they got here. One moment they were talking—fine, bickering—and then the next hands were places they shouldn't be and lips were touching things they hadn't before. It was wrong, in a sense, but it felt so _right. _Never before had he felt anything remotely similar to what doing that with him made him feel. It was, simply put, amazing.

He had been working out when he stormed into the house, his shirt off and his music blaring. It was for that reason that he didn't hear the noises of someone's impending arrival until it was too late.

The music had just reached its adrenaline inducing climax when it was unceremoniously shut off, the sudden silence throwing him off rhythm and causing him to stumble slightly. He quickly turned the treadmill off and stepped down, grabbing the towel that was resting on it and wrapping it around his shoulders as he turned to the source of the disturbance to his schedule.

He was greeted with an up close of Arthur, his larger than normal eyebrows drawn down in a frown and his dark green eyes flashing dangerously. Taking in his stance he noticed that he had his arms crossed across his chest, the hands clenched into fists in a way that he knew meant he was royally pissed about something. He could only sigh as he wondered what it was he could have done.

"You're a bloody git, you know that?" the Brit finally spat out.

"Hello to you, too." Alfred said, raising an eyebrow when Arthur glared. "Geez Artie what crawled up your butt and died?" he asked, using the towel to mop up the sweat that was on his face. He let out a startled yelp when the towel was whisked out of his hands, blinking at the other man in shock when he used it to hit him. "Dude, so not cool!" he exclaimed, catching the towel when he went to do it again. "Seriously man, what's your problem?"

"You! You're my bloody problem! And my name isn't 'Artie', you damn twit!" Arthur growled, trying to tug the towel out of his hands.

"What did I do?" he asked in confusion, tightening his hold on the object.

"Everything! It's all your damn fault!" he exclaimed, letting go of the towel in favor of stepping forward and hitting him on his bare chest with his fists.

"Ow, stop that!" Alfred grabbed ahold of his wrists when he went to hit him again, tightening his hold when the smaller man started to struggle. "What's my fault?"

"_Everything_, you damn fucking _idiot_!" he yelled, shocking the American enough that he was able to get his wrists free. "I can't believe you let that bastard _kiss _you," Arthur seethed, confusing Alfred even more.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb you bloody fool! I saw you!" his hands were back to hitting Alfred's chest, who stood still and took it because he was too confused to move. Who was he supposed to have kissed? As the Brit ranted and sporadically smacked his chest, Alfred let his mind wonder back over the previous months, trying to figure out what England was talking about. Getting a flash of silver hair and red eyes, Alfred recalled a particularly intense night of drinking with his brother, the Bad Touch Trio, Germany, and the Italians.

"Are you talking about Prussia?" he asked, interrupting Arthur mid-rant, who at some point had managed to ruffle his hair even more and put wrinkles in his shirt.

The man's eyes went wide. "_Prussia_? You kissed fucking _Prussia_?" he exclaimed, his eyes darkening in rage.

"…isn't that who you were talking about?" Alfred asked apprehensively.

"No! I was talking about the fucking Frog!" it only took Alfred a moment to understand who he meant, and one more to know what he was talking about. He didn't get the chance to say, however, for while he was thinking Arthur had been moving closer, and when he had just been about to open his mouth the smaller man had set his lips on his own, a pair of hands worming their way into his hair and grabbing.

America could only stand in shock as England ran his tongue along his lower lip, making him gasp. The Englishman took full advantage of the action and slipped his tongue into his open mouth, running his tongue along the inside of his lip before rubbing it against his own.

Alfred's hands flew to grab Arthur's hips, his grip tight as he did unbelievable things to his mouth. He didn't pull back until he had to, panting as he stared wide eyed at the flushed blonde in front of him.

"You're _mine_, do you understand?" Arthur told him, the possessive tone sending a shiver down Alfred's spine. "_And no one else can bloody have you_." He hissed, slamming his lips onto his again. Alfred moaned as he sucked on his bottom lip before doing wonders with his tongue again, his hands sliding down from his hair to his bare chest, pausing on the way down to brush a thumb across his nipple. The action caused a rush of heat to shoot down to his groin and a groan to sound loudly in the room as Arthur released his lips to trail them down to his neck where he nipped his way around, stopping here and there to suck.

The man chuckled huskily when he heard the noise, running his hand across the other man's stomach and delighting when he felt the muscles tremble beneath his fingers. "Like that, do you?" he breathed, his hot breath on Alfred's neck causing the Americans legs to go weak. Al could only moan when he dragged his teeth down his nipple, that fantastic tongue circling the hard nub before his mouth settled on it, teeth and tongue doing things that had the others blood rushing.

"Fu—" he cut himself off with a loud gasp as a hand wrapped itself around his hard length, his hips bucking when it squeezed. Eyes drifted shut as Arthur worked his way up and down his member, his thumb rubbing the top each time he reached it. It was weird, having someone else's hand on him, and it being someone that he knew so much just made it even more awkward. He didn't get to focus too long on that, however, for soon the feelings overpowered the feeling.

Between the hand in his pants and the mouth on his chest it didn't take long for Alfred to reach that peak and to gasp out Arthur's name, his body going slack, not even wincing when he slammed his back onto the machine behind him.

As his heart rate slowly made its way back to normal he opened his eyes to look at the man in front of him, who watched him with a smug look in his eyes as he wiped his hand on his jeans. Al didn't move when he stepped close once again, his mouth settling to work sensuously against his own as he pressed his hard self against Alfred's, who was slowly becoming excited again the more England ground onto him.

Breaths picked up speed once again as they kissed, clothes coming off and hands touching for the first time as they panted into each other's mouths, foreheads rested against one another's as they looked into each other's eyes.

As the heat burned hotter, Arthur stopped to pant against his mouth. "Alfred…we…" he moaned as the American ran a hand lightly over his butt.

"My bag," he said, knowing that he would know what he was talking about the instant he opened the item. He could only pant in nervous excitement as he worked it open, a hand quickly reaching in and grabbing Alfred's massage oil that he kept in his bag for his more vigorous workouts. The bag was thrown back down carelessly, Arthur having no need for it any longer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked him breathlessly from where he kneeled between Alfred's thighs, the bottle of massage oil open and ready in one hand. At some point in the midst of their kissing and passionate touches, clothes had been torn off, buttons flying in their haste to touch skin to skin.

Alfred nodded, his head brushing against the floor where they had somehow ended up when lost in each other. "I want you, Arthur." He panted, reaching up to drag his head down for a searing kiss.

Arthur took advantage of Alfred's momentary distraction to lather his fingers, refocusing the other man's attention when he jumped as his fingers grazed his hole. As he slid one slick finger in he couldn't help but moan himself at how tight the other man was around his finger. He gave him time to adjust before adding another didget, knowing how painful it could be, scissoring it before repeating the process until he had three in, wanting to open him up as much as he could so that he wouldn't hurt him as badly as he knew he would.

Alfred groaned when he removed his fingers, a loud squelching sound filling the room before Arthur invaded his vision once again, his kiss sweet as he slowly inched his way in. He gasped in pain at first, than again once he had grown used to the sensation, marveling at how full he felt and how great it was making him feel.

He opened his eyes again to see Arthur panting above him, the strain from holding back making him sweat. Alfred licked his lips at the sight, causing Arthur to groan before he ravished his lips again, slowly easing out and causing them both to moan, the sound intensifying when he slammed back into him. Alfred felt his back arch and his member twitch, a loud gasp escaping his mouth when he hit a certain spot on the way.

Arthur paused for just a moment before rocking his hips back before slamming them forward, making sure to angle himself in just the right way to cause his lover to do that again. He grinned when he did; Alfred's hips rocking themselves as he slammed himself impatiently back onto Arthur, moaning in delight when he hit it again.

Linking hands they kissed, Arthur pounding into Alfred and making sure to brush by that area every other thrust. Soon they broke apart with gasps, names tumbling off the others lips as they reached that peak together, hearts pounding in sync as they felt themselves shatter, eyes closed in bliss as they slowly tumbled down from their sexual high.

As they lay next to one another, a slim leg thrown carelessly over a muscled thigh and pants filling the air, Alfred wondered how in the world they ended up where they were.

"Arthur?" he asked, a quiet 'hmm' the only answer he got. "Why…" he trailed off, the answer to his question flashing across his brain before he had a chance to ask it. The memory of Arthur claiming him rang through his mind, and the remembrance of that fierce look in his eyes telling him _exactly _how they wound up where they were. "Why did you think that I kissed France?" he asked instead, blinking up at the now frowning face of England, who had sat up so he could see the others face more clearly. His leg still rested on top of his thigh, making him sit in a way that looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Because I bloody well saw you, that's why." He growled.

"Dude, I don't go kissing on the frog. That's Mattie's job, not mine." Arthur blinked down at them in slight confusion, causing Alfred to sigh. "You know, Canada? The country above mine, guy looks a lot like me?" he added, watching the recognition flash in his eyes.

Arthur had the grace to look embarrassed for the slightest moment before he was frowning again. Alfred raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be wrong now as he watched the other man straddle him, his arms crossed as he looked down at him.

"And what about Prussia, hmm?" he asked peevishly, making Alfred suppress the need to roll his eyes.

"We were both drunk and it seemed like a great idea at the time. Honestly Iggy it was a _long_ time ago." England's face relaxed after that, his arms falling to his sides before he placed his hands on Alfred's stomach.

"So long as it doesn't happen again." He breathed against America's lips, cutting off any reply that he could have made.

Alfred decided to let it pass as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and returned the kiss, shuddering in pleasure as he ran his hands along his body. After all, they had all the time in the world to argue. He wasn't about to interrupt what he knew was going to be an amazing session of love making to argue a point that he knew he would go along with, anyways.

He may not always act the brightest, but he wasn't stupid.

* * *

_Okay, so for the readers of the other fic! I am sooo sorry about the long wait for it, I promise you that I am working on it! I really will try to get it to you soon!_

_I hope that I did an okay job on that section of this fic, and I always appreciate the helpful comments!_

_Thank you for reading, and please review!  
_

_:)  
_


End file.
